


Spolubydlící

by Melkora



Series: Případ svedeného detektiva [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Confused Sherlock Holmes, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Slash, Sexy John Watson, seductive john watson, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Moje nedávná maličkost s názvem Pokušení mě inspirovala k myšlence, jak to mezi Holmesem a Watsonem asi bylo dále. A jak před tím? Jak se asi vyvíjel jejich ikonický vztah, než dospěl až do bodu, kdy si byli navzájem nenahraditelní?Zde je takový malý nástřel. Další budou přibývat.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Případ svedeného detektiva [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567231
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Spolubydlící

Nemohu popřít, že můj nový spolubydlící byl mimořádně pohledný muž. Ostatně jak jen si nevšimnout jeho urostlé postavy vojácky přímé a statné, na níž nechybělo nic, díky čemuž bylo lze zvykem zvát gentlemena přitažlivým. Stejně tak nešlo přehlédnout příjemně zlatavou barvu jeho kštice, nepodobnou zrajícímu obilí, pravidelné, ostře řezané rysy, nebo čistou na vysloužilého důstojníka až překvapivě jemnou pleť.  
Případné nedostatky, pokud by jaké byly k nalezení, by jistě vynahradil upravený, pečlivě pěstěný zevnějšek.  
Veškerá tato fakta byla zřejmá a předestřená před mýma vnímavýma očima v jednom pěkném elegantním balení.  
Přes to by sama o sobě byla poněkud fádní a ode mne by bezpochyby bylo dosti povrchní nechat se omámit tímhle přímočarým líbivým kouzlem. Ostatně šviháckých důstojníků bez stálého přidělení byl plný Londýn a všichni si byli navzájem dost podobní. A já sám jsem si na sobě cenil jistého nadhledu, s nímž jsem si snad poněkud bláhově namlouval, že nad tělesnou smyslnost jsem povznesen.

Už proto by jeho atraktivní zjev zdaleka nestačil k tomu, aby upoutal mou pozornost. Nikoliv! To kouzlo vykonaly oči. Široké mandlové a stejně půvabné, jako zbytek jeho těla.

Narážejíce na sebe tu a tam ve společných prostorách našeho sdíleného mládeneckého bytu, uvykl jsem si setkávat se s tím pohledem. Upíral jej na mne s jistou konsternovanou zvídavostí, podobně jako se na mne upírávaly oči mnoha mých souputníků snažících se rozlousknout, co jsem to vlastně za pavouka.  
Až na to, že tyhle se chovaly jinak. Neuhýbaly, ani se v rozpacích neklonily k zemi, když byly přistiženy. Nepředstíraly, že je vlastně zaujalo něco zcela jiného.  
Ba právě naopak! Jejich blankytná modř se do mě zabodávala o to směleji a s ještě větší jiskrností. A když je pak doprovodilo lehké pokynutí hlavou a jemný úsměv, měl jsem před sebou onen pověstný obraz dokonalého krasavce přesně onoho typu, z něhož se mladým dámám z lepší společnosti tajíval dech.  
Totiž tajil by se, kdyby o to můj novopečený společník stál. Neboť ač by byl tento mladý důstojník a dekorovaný válečný veterán nepochybně ozdobou nejednoho londýnského salónu, nezdálo se, že by ho lákal ruch velkoměsta.  
Poněkud nezvykle na muže jeho postavení, dával přednost spíše samotě a poklidu. Nevím! Snad to bylo něčím dalším, co se skrývalo v hlubinách onoho horoucího pohledu. Něčím, co neušlo někomu s pozorovacími schopnostmi tak vytříbenými, jako ty moje.  
Byl to jistý střípek tesknoty. Jakýsi stín bolesti, jenž tu a tam prokmitla po oné jinak dokonalé tváři. Něco co se mě až trýznivě dotýkalo, přestože – a tady se mě zmocňuje jistý stud. Jisté zahanbení před doktorem Watsonem – já byl pouhý civilista se spoustou osobních problémů. On čelil válečným hrůzám a stál tváří v tvář vlastní smrti. Jak se mi jednou letmo zmínil, utrpěl v Afghánistánu jisté ošklivé zranění, jež ho stálo kariéru vojenského lékaře. Přes to, nebo snad právě proto, jsem musel skrytě obdivovat, jak si zachovával jistou naivitu. Jistou posedlost životem, která byla stejně obdivuhodná, jako lákavá. 

Nemohl jsem si zkrátka pomoci! Začínalo mi záležet na tom, co si o mě tenhle člověk myslí. A ač bylo zjevné, že jsem ho zaujal, tak já sám jsem se nezmohl na víc, než na pár zdvořilostních frází a běžnou konverzaci, jenž byla obvyklá mezi osobami, co se rozhodly z praktických důvodů sdílet tentýž byt.  
Zatímco on si mou zoufalou nejistotu vyložil jako exaltovanou odtažitost a usoudil, že bude lepší příliš mě neobtěžovat otázkami.  
Podstrčil jsem mu tedy jistý novinový článek, co se mi zrovna nedávno podařilo publikovat ve Strandu a napjatě vyčkával, zda se chytí. Ano, bylo to až ostudně laciné, ale k mému obrovskému překvapení to zabralo. Skutečně se nechal vtáhnout do hovoru na mé oblíbené téma a zdálo se, že ho to i upoutalo. Projevil rovněž mimořádný zájem o mou práci i mé vyšetřovací metody a já bláhový jsem se domníval, že jsem to já, komu se podařilo nastražit rafinovanou past a úspěšně do ní vlákat bezbrannou laňku.  
Při tom jsem to byl já, kdo byl lapen, aniž si toho stačil povšimnout. A stačilo tak málo! Pár horoucích pohledů, několik umných, v pravý okamžik vyslovených komplimentů.  
Najednou jsem se přistihl, že dělám věci, o nichž bych nikdy před tím ani neuvažoval, prostě jen proto, že to po mě chce. Jako například přizvat ho s sebou k policejnímu vyšetřování vraždy. Nebo vystoupit ze své anonymity a poskytnout mu své kriminální případy jako podklady pro jeho literární tvorbu.  
Ano, jak jsem zjistil, měl můj nový společník i jisté ambice i na tomto poli. Dokonce už publikoval pár maličkostí, které mi nabídl k přečtení. Nějaké ty cestopisné črty, pár příšerně sentimentálních dobrodružných povídek. Nic mimořádného, nicméně musím uznat, že jisté kouzlo měly. 

A tak se stalo, že šaramantní doktor Watson vstoupil do mého života nikoliv jen jako spolubydlící, ale nově i jako přítel a kronikář.  
Nikdy by mě ale bylo nenapadlo, že tím to neskončí. Ani ve snu bych si netroufal pomyslet, že by doktorův zájem o mou osobu mohl být motivován i něčím jiným než prostou nudou a osaměním. Že by mohl – podobně jako já – nacházet jisté invertované zalíbení v mužské tělesné formě a i kdyby, že by ho okouzlila zrovna ta moje. Že je jeho obdiv je něčím víc, než prostou zdvořilostí a občasné doteky jakož i okázalá neúcta k osobnímu prostoru že nemá co dělat se starými návyky z vojny.

Ne! Nerad to přiznávám, ale ve skutečnosti jsem neměl ani tušení, jaké jsou doktorovy skutečné úmysly. Natolik jsem byl ošálen a zaslepen svými vlastními předsudky.

I proto jsem vlastní smyslnost, která se pod jeho vlivem a zcela proti mé vůli probouzela vnímal jako nebezpečí, které je třeba potlačit.


End file.
